The Good Woman's Curse
by Sadistic Kunoichi-13
Summary: Before Sarah Good was executed she told the Reverend that "If you kill me God will give you blood to drink" 25years later he died choking on his own blood. Maybe a witch did have a hand in it after all? Not my best work but what do you want from me at 3am


_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lucille, her Aunt Mabel, and the plot. All similarities between the contents of this fanfiction and real life are there for obvious reasons, but keep in mind that it is fanFICTION. I also don't own the "Women of the Otherworld" series; Kelley Armstrong does._

**_The Good Woman's Curse_**

**Salem, Massachusetts, year 1717 A.D.**

_**Lucille Alden walks through the streets of the old town with her aunt, Mabeline. The fourteen-year-old is uneasy, just as her aunt is; this town but a short while ago was swept up in the frenzy of the Witch Hunts, of which her own mother had fallen victim. Still, they had no choice but to pass through on their way to Boston. Bored out of her mind, and curious about the new surroundings she happens across a beggar woman a bit younger than her mother would've been. The woman gives her an opportunity to relieve her boredom and, in Lucy's mind, do a good deed simultaneously. And here our story begins…**_

When we'd come within sight of this town, Salem, on our way to Boston, I had noticed my aunt adopt an odd expression on her face; a cross between griefs, pain, and worry. Having caught me staring, she simply said, "'Tis not to worry, child; the madness which had afflicted this town hath long since passed." Something in the way she said this made it seem as though she were attempting to convince her own self of that, rather than I. Which did make sense; in contrast with my rather meek aunt, I had always been adventurous. _"Thy spirited attitude is not proper for a gentlewoman. I sometimes think 'twould've been better if ye had been born a boy."_ This is what she said to me when I supposedly became too outgoing. _"'Tis what did-in your mother, and 'twill be the death of ye, too, if ye aren't mindful."_

Now, as I walked through the town whilst Aunt Mabel, for the first time I realized how subdued the townsfolk seemed to be. All whom I passed had a grim visage, as though something terrible was imminent. _'Curious,'_ I thought. _'Is the towns leader upon his death-bed, or some-such?'_

Seeing a woman of mayhap thirty dressed in rags, I decided that she was as good a person as any to ask about it. I walked over and sat myself next to her on the log upon which she sat. "Pardon me, ma'am, but if you don't mind my asking, why does everyone here seem so solemn?"

She looked me in the eye, answering, "The _good Reverend Noyes_," she sneered a bit while saying his name, "is upon his deathbed. I ken only guess that that be why, child. Don't know why they all be so upset."

This rather intrigued me. "I gather, ye don't like 'im much, ma'am?"

The woman snorted. "'E killed my mum—kept me in a disgusting jail, with others. No clean anythin', moldy food. Accused us all 'o the dark arts, 'e did! HA! I only _wish_ I knew a spell or two, so maybe I could a' least… No, never mind. You're right, child, I don't like 'im."

"Yes, I see. Ye and your mum were accused of witchcraft?"

"Aye, child, a long time ago." She looked at me again, eyes softening just a bit. "What's your name, girl? No one ever speaks to me, an' I prefer to know the names of those that do."

I smiled. "Lucille Alden. Call me Lucy, please, ma'am."

The woman smiled a bit herself. "Enough of this 'ma'am', little Lucy-girl. My name is Dorcas."

"Miss Dorcas," I said.

She sighed. "I suppose that'll do. Now, Lucy-girl, what brings ye to this sad little town of murderers?"

"My aunt and I are traveling to Boston, to meet with some dear friends of hers."

"I see. Are your parents there, as well?"

I shook my head, blonde curls falling into my face. "No, they both be dead, I'm afraid."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lucy-girl. How did it happen?"

"My father, I do not know, but my mum was burned as a witch. Seems we've that in common."

"Aye. Terrible. My mum was hanged. I think she made quite the impression, though. Before she died, she declared her innocence to the whole town. 'If you kill me, God will give you blood to drink.' Yet, the Reverend 'asn't so much as cut 'is lip."

We continued to talk for a while until sunset, when I left with a promise of being back in the morning. The excuse I gave was that my aunt would become worried if I stayed out too long. She would of course, but I had a stop to make before returning to the Inn. I hadn't left my new friend without asking where the Reverend lived, saying my Aunt would want to speak with him before leaving. Dorcas my not have the skill to make her mother's last words reality, but I had.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day as we exited the Inn, I noticed a crowd around the house of Reverend Nicholas Noyes. Aunt Mabel and I joined them, catching the chatter and the reason for the excitement.

"The Reverend is dead—"

"Look at all of that blood! Did 'e cough it up--?"

"The doctor should hear about this—"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning, I came face to smiling face with Dorcas.

"I know not why, but I feel as though ye had some hand in this," she told me quietly. "Whatever ye did, Lucy-girl, I thank ye." She pulled me into an embrace, squeezing me before releasing her arms from around me, which I returned.

"I cannot tell ye what I did, but you're welcome, Dorcas."

"Lucy! Come, child, we're leaving."

Dorcas and I bid good-bye, and I said that I would return to visit her when I was a bit older. Judging from the expression on Aunt Mabel's face, I suspected that she suspected something. My suspicion was confirmed when we were on the road out of town and she whispered harshly to me, "Lucille, what've ye done?"

I made myself look shocked, coming off aghast at the accusation. "Why, nothing, dear Aunt!"

Though she obviously didn't believe me, she let it pass. I smiled the rest of the way to Boston, content with the new friendship I had established and with the fact that Sarah Good's soul and those of the other falsely accused of Salem could possibly have some semblance of piece now.

**If you haven't guessed, Lucille is Noella and Melanie's ancestor from back during the Witch Trials. As Reverend Noyes really did die from choking on his own blood, as some argue Sarah Good cursed him to that fate, I thought this might make a good explanation. As for Dorcas, wouldn't you be bitter if someone executed your mother and locked you and a bunch of other women you barely knew in a stinky cell for months on end? **

**Also, if you don't know who Noella and Melanie are, they are my OCs (original characters) and are in my other fic which I put under OtherworldXDarkest Powers cross-overs. I've gotten some good reviews, so check it out if you like. It's called, "Neophyte Witches Say the Darndest Things".**


End file.
